1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to mobile communication terminals, and more particularly to a method for branching data in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, a conventional mobile communication system has provided only a pure speech service or a simple short message service (referred to hereinafter as SMS). With a third-generation mobile communication system being developed, there have recently been proposed a multimedia service and short/long packet services.
Such third-generation services require a new layer, which is called a media access control (referred to hereinafter as MAC) sublayer.
The MAC sublayer has to perform a branching operation suitable to a service characteristic in order to appropriately process a variety of services.
However, the conventional mobile communication system is disadvantageous in that the MAC sublayer cannot efficiently branch various multimedia and packet services because the system provides only simple services such as the SMS.